


Can't Take My Eyes Off

by VivaldiChase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Mark is fond of staring at Renjun and doesn't make a move until Sicheng notices it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RENJUN IS SO LOVELY HAVE YOU SEEN HIS NEW HAIRSTYLE ITS SO WONDERFUL _IM GOING TO CRY_
> 
> also i love noren very much but markjun is one of the ships that are so subtle that you have to squint and i love them so much

"Mark, you're staring." Mark turned his attention to Sicheng. The older member was currently focused on playing a Mario Cart with Yuta, who was currently cursing as his character fell off the road again. His eyes flickered from the screen to Mark's face, "You know you're kinda obvious when you're staring like that."

Mark's felt a little warm at the elder's words but he isn't shocked that Sicheng was the first one to notice his usual starting fest. Though it's usually Sicheng who notices everythingㅡfrom the smallest to the biggest details, nothing ever escapes his eyes. The complete opposite of the one Mark was intently staring at.

"Go over there. They're your members too, you know. It wouldn't be weird if you headed over to the children." Sicheng proudly stared at the screen while Yuta whined about losing for the 4th time in a row. He turned to Mark and tilted his head before starting another round but this time with Jaehyun.

Mark shrugged but headed over to where the Dream members were laughing at the laptop screen while being monitored by Taeil and Youngho who were drinking their coffee peacefully at their back. Renjun moved over to make space for Mark and immediately turned the screen towards him.

Jisung spoke before Renjun could open his mouth. "We found a compilation of Chenle-hyung's laughing and screaming." He clicked play and the sharp shrill of the Chenle's voice continued to play with the occassional _"Oh my god"_ in the background of Chenle's laughter. The Dream members and even Chenle continued to laugh while Mark just smiled at them. He was happy that the younger members have time to sit back and relax.

After 3 minutes of hearing Chenle's _amazing_ voice, they moved on to another video which was a compilation of Jeno's CFs from 2005 to the latest. The members cooed and complimented Jeno on how cute he was but started laughing when a baby Jeno inside a tub full of bubbles appeared.

"Oh my god. Jeno-hyung, you were a bold star." Chenle and Donghyuck both said at the same time.

"Still hotter than you both combined." Jeno smugly commented from the side. He was comfortably placed in between Renjun and Jaemin. Though Mark was beside Renjun, actually wished he was the one in the middle just to have an excuse to be that close to Renjun.

He noticed that Renjun's eyes were starting to drop and Mark patted his shoulder to offer to the younger. He was amazed that Renjun could feel sleepy and fall asleep with the combined noises of the Mario Kart sound effects(plus Yuta's attempts at cursing before being hushed by Sicheng and Doyoung) and laughter by the younger members.

Instead of laying in his shoulder, Renjun inched closer and whispered, "You know.. You don't actually have to stare." Mark turned his head and saw the playful glint in Renjun's sleepy eyes. "Youngho-hyung told me about your staring. I'm glad you came near or else we'd probably have a staring contest and a contest of who notices who was staring first."

"Sorry. Was too shy about it." Mark whispered back and moved Renjun's head to lay on his shoulder. He heard him say a faint _I know_ before falling asleep a few minutes . Mark tilted his head to thank Sicheng, who waved and mouthed him a _about time_ before turning back to the laptop screen which had a compilation of Jaemin's spinning during Chewing Gum promotions.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MARKJUN STANS HANDS UP


End file.
